Princess Jasmine
Princess Jasmine is the love interest of Aladdin in the 1992 Disney Film, Aladdin, serving as the deuteragonist. She is also an official Disney Princess, the sixth added'.' Her speaking voice is provided by Linda Larkin in all of her appearances, while her singing is done by Lea Salonga (who later did the singing voice to Mulan), and then Liz Callaway did her singing in the sequels. In the 2019 Live-Action remake, she is played by Naomi Scott. Biography She is the princess of Agrabah and is only interested in marrying for love, not because of the law saying she can only marry a prince. She decides to run away from home and never live in the palace again. Aladdin first meets Jasmine while she is disguised as a peasant girl while walking at the marketplace and Aladdin is trying to get some breakfast. Aladdin saves her from the fruit salesman and tries to make her pretend that she is his sister acting crazy. The two begin to kiss until Aladdin is finally caught by Raozul and his guards. After Aladdin wishes to become a prince so he can win the heart of Jasmine, thanks to the Genie, Aladdin disguised as Prince Ali comes up to Jasmine's balcony to tell her how nice he is with the help of Genie and the Magic Carpet, but Jasmine tells her to jump off her balcony as "Prince Ali" tries to jump off her balcony and she discovers that Prince Ali is floating by standing on the magic carpet and Ali asks her if she could take a magic carpet ride around the world. Jasmine agrees after "Prince Ali" asks her if she trusts him. She thinks she trusts him and the two begin to take a magic carpet ride around the world. She falls in love with him after a magic carpet ride around the world before Jasmine removes his turban and discovers that "Prince Ali" was actually the boy from the marketplace while taking a stop to see the fireworks in China when she thinks that he lied to her about being a prince and thinks that isn't that strange. Even before Jafar shows him as Aladdin after transforming him back into his normal self, she falls in love with the real him after he saves her and Agrabah and sucks Jafar into his lamp. Her father, the Sultan finally changes the law to a princess can marry anyone else who has deemed worthy and Jasmine chooses Aladdin as they begin their engagement. Sometime after The Return of Jafar, She took training in martial arts and is able to hold her own in some fights as seen in the animated series and when she knocked out one of the forty thieves in the final film. She and Aladdin also starred in an animated series based after the events of The Return of Jafar. In the series they had the usual ups and downs of any young couple and faced many dangers: some of which were love rivals - such as a malicious mermaid who wanted Aladdin as her own, a sand-witch who also wanted Aladdin as her own (but not quite as malicious as the mermaid), transforming into a rat after wielding a magic mirror, plus a fearsome plant creature that kidnapped Jasmine (though the character was really a tragic being and Jasmine felt deep sorrow over his death, though she didn't have romantic feelings for him: always loyal to Aladdin). She eventually marries Aladdin at the end of Aladdin and the King of Thieves. She also appeared in the Hercules crossover where she already mentions that she is currently married to Aladdin to Phil and she also helps Aladdin and Hercules defeat Jafar (who was back from the dead) and Hades and rescue Abu and Icarus. Gallery Princess Jasmine - Aladdin 2019.jpg|Jasmine as she appears in the 2019 Live-Action remake of Aladdin, played by Naomi Scott. Trivia *Jasmine's the first non-Caucasian Disney princess. *She's the first Disney Princess to be a deuteragonist. The second is Elsa from Frozen (Elsa's younger sister, Anna, is the protagonist of Frozen, and both sisters are official Disney Princesses). **Also, Jasmine's the first, and so far only, Disney princess to have a less significant role than her prince, making Aladdin the first, and so far only, Disney prince to have a more significant role than the princess. *She's the first Disney Princess to marry a pauper, the second being Rapunzel, who married Eugene Fitzherbert. Jasmine is also similar to Rapunzel in that they both feel "trapped" by being cooped up in their homes and they dream of being free to get out and see the world. **Until Jasmine and Rapunzel actually met Aladdin and Eugene, respectively, neither of the princesses had ever actually been outside of their respective homes before. Also Rapunzel actually was trapped. *She's the first Disney princess to have her speaking and singing voices done by two different people, the second being Pocahontas and the third being Mulan. **Jasmine's the first Disney princess to have her singing voice done by Lea Salonga, the second being Mulan. *She's the first Disney Princess to wear pants rather than a skirt or a dress. *She's the second shortest and also the second youngest of the Disney princesses, as she was fifteen at the beginning of Aladdin (although she turned sixteen at the end). The shortest and youngest of the Disney Princesses is Snow White, who's also the first ever Disney princess. *She's the third Disney princess to sing in a duet with her respective love interest, the first being Cinderella with Prince Charming (whose real name is actually Henry) and the second being Aurora with Prince Phillip, the fourth being Pocahantas with John Smith and the fifth being Rapunzel with Flynn Rider. *She's the first, and so far only, Disney princess to actually kiss a villain, since she kissed Jafar at one point in Aladdin. While Gaston in Beauty and the Beast intended to kiss Belle, he never actually did, and Rapunzel got kissed on the head by Mother Gothel in Tangled. *Jasmine and Mulan are, so far, the only Disney princesses to be shown with a relative who isn't a parent, sibling or husband, because Jasmine was shown with her cousin, Sharma, and Mulan was shown with her paternal grandmother (her dad's mom). **It's never explained how Jasmine and Sharma are cousins, but the two cousins look almost identical to each other, and since Sharma's said to not be of royal descent and Jasmine's said to resemble her mother, it can assumed that their mothers are sisters or Sharma's dad and Jasmine's mom are siblings. ***Nothing much is said about Jasmine's Mother. It's assumed that she passed away when Jasmine was very young, so Jasmine never really knew her and that Aneesa, a servant at the palace, has a been a strong maternal figure to Jasmine since she was a child. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Villain's Crush Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Singing Love Interests Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Married Category:Rich Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Genius Love Interest Category:Tragic Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Humans Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Princess